Consequences of Pride
by Michi608
Summary: If anyone read 'Things Fall Apart' by Chinua Achebe you know exactly where I got this. We had to read this book in English class, so through the period this came across my perverted mind. : For those of you who don't know: village confrontation bribe.
1. Chapter 1

Her feet slapped the ground in rapid repetition, her breasts slapping against her torso only serving to slow her down. The sound of her heavy panting was drowned out by the rush of wind in her ears. The woman tried to weave through the crowd, fearing the sound of her echoed footsteps. She was caught in the crowd, her follower quickly closing the distance between the two. Desperately, she was able to tear through the crowd and took off into the forest. The canopy of trees above her blocked the sun's rays; sweat was forming at the top her of head. The woman's feet were sore and she was tired, but her fear kept her moving forward. She wove nimbly through the growth, looking back to see her attacker gaining.

Distracted, she tripped.

Within seconds her follower had caught up to her, looming overhead, blocking out all light sneaking between the leaves of the surrounding forest. The assailant's arm rose, a glint of sunlight reflecting what was held in the enemies' hand.

Screaming filled the silent forest.

*****

A young man returned to the village and gathered the clan for an announcement. With the men and elders in attendance he delivered his message, "A woman from our village has been killed while going to the market in Habirku!"

Worried murmurs spread through the audience. Decisions in situations like this were always made by the group of elders within the clan. Little debate was made between the elders before a final decision was made.

The demand:

500 cowries and a young male.

The demand was fulfilled with no hesitation. The clan of Habirku knew that the clan of Konshu could easily overpower them in battle. Messengers were sent to retrieve their demand. People left their compounds to see the return of the messengers and the new man to become a part of the village.

The young male couldn't be any older than 17. His hair was light, so light it was almost silver, and his golden eyes were large and round giving him an almost feminine appearance. He had a lean body, his olive skin was unblemished. As he walked he refused to make eye contact with any of the villagers. The look on his face revealed that he was worried and confused about the reason he was taken away from home.

The elders had not decided where or with whom the new member of their society would stay. As an act to show his strength and success within the village, Asami volunteered to take in the young man.

Asami had worked his way from nothing to being one of the most successful, powerful, and respected men in the village of Konshu. He was quick minded and a fierce warrior. He had three wives and several children. He owned many animals, a home for himself and each of his wives, and a large mass of land to grow food. Being able to provide for multiple people was a sign of success and strength, which he was determined to prove to anyone.

So the boy was to stay with him.

The boy was to live in the house with his third wife, Ayami, and children. The first night of his stay, the young male remained completely silent.

As the next few days passed, the boy began to eat. He followed Ayami and helped her and the other children do their daily tasks, though he still remained silent.

The head of the compound watched from afar. The boy was a quick learner, he did nothing wrong, and was intriguing in his actions alone. The young male reminded him of a lost cat.

Even more time passed and the boy began to become familiar with others from the clan. He still didn't say much, but was slowly becoming more sociable. He was a hard worker and determined. No matter what, he would not give up on anything until he succeeded.

The boy almost reminded Asami of himself.

*****

One evening as the boy was returning to his home the older man stopped him, beckoning him to his own hut. He nervously complied. Taking cautious steps forward, but not slowly, afraid to upset the man. When the young male reached the man and sat before him on his knees, legs tucked snuggly underneath him.

"What is your name?"

"…" the boy kept his gaze locked on the dirt ground, trembling with fear.

"Speak up," the man commanded.

"…Aki…Akihito…"

"Hmmm….Akihito…You are dismissed," Asami turned a walked back into his home leaving the boy kneeled before his door.

*****

The boy continued with all his tasks he had been doing before, but was now conscious of the man's watchful gaze on him. He couldn't help but look back nervously.

Asami left his hut to speak with his wife, Ayami. He she saw him enter the compound she greeted him, "Hello, dear. What is it that you want?"

"That boy…"

"Yes, he is a great help. And quite entertaining," she smiled to herself while she continued cooking for the evening meal.

"How so?" The man was sure to keep his demeanor controlled, to seem casual rather than show his interest in the boy.

"He tells interesting tales from his own village his mother used to share with him. They are quite intriguing."

"Hmmm….Ayami," he paused.

"Yes?"

"Have that boy bring me my dinner tonight."

"You know that is the jobs of the girls," Ayami protested.

"He can do a little extra work. Beside I need to talk to the boy," the man insisted.

"I understand. But he has a name you know. Aki-chan."

"I know," he quietly returned to his own hut.

*****

"Ano…excuse me…sir…" the boy nervously kneeled outside the door of the man's hut, clutching his meal.

"Enter," the man's voice was cool.

The boy unsurely obeyed. He dropped to the ground before the man, offering him his dinner.

Asami took the bowl from him. To the boy he was menacing and fearsome. He was strong and well built, unlike his own sleek frame. His eyes were cold, black hair covered the top of his head. To the boy, he seemed almost emotionless, he never smiled, and his face didn't show much sign of emotion.

"Answer me."

"What?" the boy had been lost in thought, the man's deep voice bringing him back.

"I heard you tell captivating tales," the man continued to eat.

"Yes," the boy answered nervously.

"Tell me one."

It was not a request, the boy knew that much.

"Y-yes sir," the boy started tensely, "There once was a beautiful woman in a distant clan; she was the most beautiful of all. Many suitors traveled far to try and claim the wife as their own…"

The older man finished eating and silently placed his dish on the ground. He intently listened to the boy's story. At first he stumbled nervously over the words, but as he continued speaking he became more comfortable.

"…she and the young man fell deeply in love, but he didn't have enough to pay her bride price over the other wealthy men…"

As he became completely comfortable, you could see his eyes light up. He was lost within the words of his story. A smile spread across his face as he talked.

"…they had planned to run away together. Under the blanket of the night, they fled…"

Asami found it hard to concentrate on the story while watching the boy's face light up.

"…the father brutally killed the man while his daughters protesting screams filled the night…"

The man couldn't identify the reason that he was so infatuated with this boy, but there was no doubting it.

"…sir…" the boy had finished his story, but the man was still intently watching him which was obviously making the boy uneasy.

Asami remained silent for a few moments more, "Sit in front of me," he commanded.

The boy anxiously moved to sit face to face with the man, only a couple of feet between them. The older man relentlessly continued to study the young man. He placed a hand on the side of the boy's smooth face.

The younger man could feel the other's hot breath on his face. His face turned red and he tried to look away, but the older man held him still.

The man leaned in closer.

The boy wrenched his eyes shut.

The boy's lips were soft and full compared to the man's coarse ones. The kiss was brief. The man pulled back slowly holding the boy's gaze.

The boy was completely flustered; his face flushed bright red, "Not to be bothersome sir…but…I am a man…"

Asami did not respond.

The boy stood taking quick steps toward the exit of the hut. The man caught him before he could reach the exit. He spun the boy around, replacing the hand on his face.

"I know."

The man covered the boy's mouth with his own, his lips were sweet. Asami leaned deeper into the kiss while snaking an arm around the boy's small waist. The young man submissively opened his mouth wide enough to allow the man entry. The man took the opportunity to taste and feel every part of the boy's mouth. The older man broke the kiss only when the need for air was too great. The boy gasped for air at the first opportunity before his mouth was covered again.

"Mmmmmm…." The boy was beginning to get light headed.

The boy panted heavily, trying to regain lost oxygen, "What are you-?"

"Stop talking," even though the man's tone was not threatening the boy stopped his protests. He was led to the sleeping area of the older man. Then the man pushed the younger boy gently down to the floor until he was lying flat on the ground, the smooth fur beneath him pressed against his back. The older man crawled over top of him. He kissed and licked the tender flesh of the boy's neck while he used his nimble fingers to untie the loincloth from the young man's waist.

Eyes shut the boy remained silent.

Asami continued leaving kisses down the boy's chest, he lightly fondled his nipples; he took one into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from the boy. Kissing his way down the young man's body, the older man stopped at his navel, brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. The boy opened his eyes to see why the man's actions had ceased. The man looked at the boy and held his gaze before pushing a single finger into his tight entrance.

The boy hissed and clenched his teeth. His eyes closed again, he turned his face away. His entire body tensed.

"Relax," the man breathed. He resumed kissing the boy's neck, and slowly started moving his finger inside the boy. When the boy finally relaxed enough, the man added a second finger.

As the boy began to stretch, the pain faded. Instinctually, he lifted his back off the ground, arching back into the fingers the man held inside him. He bit his lower lip, restraining the moans daring to escape past his lips.

The man removed his fingers leaving the boy empty. He gave a lick to the underside of the boy's erection; his reward was the unexpected moan the boy gave. The older man spit in his palm, slicking his shaft. He kissed the boy, distracting him as he entered slowly.

The boy was hot and tight around the man's length. The man let out a breathy moan when he was completely inside.

The boy's nails dug into the fur beneath him, his eyes shut.

The man slowly began moving, pulling out of the boy before reentering.

Low moans and gasps filled the hut.

At first the boy felt pain when the man first entered. As the man continued the pain began to fade. Although it no longer hurt, it was a strange feeling, yet somehow pleasurable.

The older man felt that the boy was fine; he started to increase the rhythm he had set earlier.

The more that the man moved the pleasure and sensations the boy felt increased. He could feel the man reaching deeper inside him. The man thrust in hitting a spot that made the boy cry out. His back arched as he tried to deepen the sensation. His hands released the fur beneath him and instead he wrapped his arms around the strong man.

"Ahhh! Ah!" the man unrelenting hit the same spot.

The boy could no longer hold back his voice. He clung desperately to the man, his mouth hung open in search of the man's mouth.

The older man complied, kissing the boy.

"I feel…strange…" the boy panted between cries, "S…sir!"

The man leaned close to the boy and whispered in his ear, "Say my name. Asami."

"Ah! A – Asami!" the boy called out his name as he came, spilling his seed over his chest.

The boy's hole clench pleasurable around the man's length. He too reached his climax, lowly calling out the boy's name, "Akihito," and releasing inside him.

Both panting, they held each other's gaze. The man kissed him tenderly. After they cleaned off and redressed, the boy headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the boy turned around. The man was sitting on his bed, he patted the empty space next to him, a silent command.

The boy lay next to the man, facing away. The man turned the boy so he was facing him, he slipped his strong arms around the boy's small frame, holding him close. The boy's head was placed against the man's broad chest. He could hear his heart beat and the sound of his steady breathing.

The older man was claimed by sleep first. Getting a good look at the man he was still intimidating, but quite handsome. He cold looks were intriguing and his sleeping face seemed approachable, kind.

But the boy couldn't help thinking something was wrong. The boy thought this whole thing was weird. He didn't know the customs of this new village, but back home he was taught that a man should only touch a woman. The boy thought of these things until he too fell into the deep abyss of unconsciousness.

*****

The boy awoke as sunlight crept into the hut. At first he did not recognize where he was until he remembered what had happened the night before. He turned over, but the man was already gone. The spot where he laid the night before was still warm, and his scent still lingered in the surrounding air.

The boy quickly ran out of the hut into the warm sun. He ran back to his hut not quite sure knowing what he was doing. As he entered the hut Ayami spotted him. "Aki-chan! Where have you been?"

"I was telling your husband some stories, but then I fell asleep…I'm sorry," the boy replied nervously.

"That's fine Aki-chan, but I need you to help me out now, okay?" Ayami signaled for the boy to follow her.

"Of course," the boy followed her back out into the village. Running after Ayami the boy passed Asami. He felt uneasiness as he ran by. He continued following the woman as the man watched him go.

* * *

Should I add another chapter of leave this as a one shot?

*I'll have the last chapter of The Hunt up next week. promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The solid resolution he always had was, for once, failing him. Step by step, his decision faltered. Could he really go through with this? He had never faltered when the orders were given. Until now. The farther they traveled, the more his mind set seemed to disperse. He tried to hide it from his face, his heart was racing, and he could feel the pit of dread in the bottom of his stomach. In turn, his feet become heavier, each step leaving behind time to make his resolution.

The footsteps around him ceased, stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. He swallowed roughly, fear in his throat. He looked down, time was up.

*****

Since that night, the young man had continued like nothing had happened, doing work alongside the rest of Ayami's children. Then man watched from a distance. No sign of emotion was displayed upon his face, he watched intently as if studying an unknown creature.

The boy could feel the gaze of the older man on him, but tried to pay it no attention. He was visibly nervous around that man. Akihito didn't know what the man's reason was for that night; he really didn't understand any of it. Ever since, he had tried to avoid the man even if it resulted in more work for him.

_Forget about that!_ _Focus!_ The boy reminded himself, with a few slaps on the head. _Stop thinking about him…_

*****

The young man continued working outside. Deeply concentrated, he didn't notice the looming figure beside him until the cool voice grabbed his attention.

Startled, the boy jumped, "Sir! I--!"

The man looked sternly at the boy, silent.

"I-I mean..." he looked at the ground and whispered, "Asami…"

"I would be pleased by your accompaniment in my hut tonight. Bring me my dinner, if you would," the man left without waiting for a response. Although it did not sound like a command, it certainly wasn't a request.

The young man stood dumbstruck, watching the other disappear into his home.

*****

Regrettably, the boy carried the man's meal towards his hut. He stopped just before the door, taking a deep breath before calling out quietly for permission to enter

"Come in," the strong voice broke through the still night.

The young man cautiously obeyed, placing the man's food before him, and sitting in the farthest corner of the hut.

Asami chuckled at the boy's action, choosing to ignore it for now.

Takaba sat silently, locking his eyes to the floor. He pulled his knees up into his chest. He slowly raised his head to gaze at the man, ready to look back down if noticed. Unintentionally, his eyes trailed down the other's face, studying every feature, finally resting upon his lips.

Those lips.

He could remember the feeling, the man's lips over his body. The way he had crushed their lips together, the things he did with his tongue that caused him to moan and shake.

The boy's face began to blush. And the other man noticed.

Asami looked across the room at the young man.

Takaba finally realized the man was watching him; he threw his head down turning a darker shade of red.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing…" he pulled his body closer to himself, closing his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart.

"What were you thinking about?" the man was right beside him now, his voice close to his ear.

The boy tried to push himself further back into the wall, uneasy with the man being so close.

The older man slipped a hand under the boy's chin lifting his face level to his own.

The boy's eyes remained closed. He couldn't look into those piercing eyes without getting lost.

Looking over the face in front of him, he let a smirk spread across his face. This boy was too cute. His bright, flushed cheeks against his pale, unblemished skin. The nervous look plain on his face, the way it scrunched up when he was uneasy.

The young man could feel the other's breath, the way he was unmoving made him more nervous, if that was even possible.

The man slowly leaned closer to the boy.

The boy tensed, but didn't dare to move.

Distance between them began to disappear.

The man's breath became more apparent the closer he got.

Their lips brushed.

The man paused.

Confused, the boy opened his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat. He was now trapped in the cold entrance of the man's eyes.

The older man pushed their lips together the rest of the way.

The boy moaned into the kiss, resuming his sightlessness. The man's kiss was passionate, but gentle. His tongue snuck between the young man's lips, entwining with his own. Every sensation (and not to mention the lack of oxygen) made the boy lightheaded.

Sensing the painful need for air, the man released the boy's lips, reattaching them to the side of his throat.

The boy panted and moaned trying to get out a single word in between. It was nearly impossible. After catching his breath he was about to speak until his lips were again captured. He tried to pull away, but was trapped between the wall and the solid body against him. The young man was able to slam his hand against the man's chest just enough to get his attention.

Akihito gasped, breathing in the air deeply.

Asami placed kisses on the boy's chest, his hands freely roaming the rest of his body.

"P…please!" the young man was able to get out.

"Please what?" the man smirked.

"Please…please don't!"

The man withdrew.

Confused, the boy looked up at the man.

His eyes were captured again, except they were different. Usually piercing, but now seemed hesitant and…almost saddened. Hurt.

The boy felt a sharp, brief pain in his heart.

With the man no longer pressing Akihito to the wall, he clumsily fled from the small hut and back into the darkness surrounding them.

Asami let his eyes vacantly linger where the boy had been before him.

*****

Since the boy had fled that night, the man had not said a word to him. He worked quietly, glancing at the older man every once in a while. Every time the boy looked up the seemed to be staring at nothing, his gaze unfocused. The boy swallowed uncomfortably, looking down to the task at hand.

****

Asami was lying in his hut awake at the late hour and restless. There was a low knock at the entrance of his hut.

"Enter," he commanded lowly.

An elder woman walked through the door. Asami quickly sat up.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" the man questioned.

The older woman sat herself on the floor facing Asami. "The spirits have spoken to me," she stated holding the man's gaze.

"What is their message?"

"It is about the boy. The one you took in from the distant village," she continued to stare into his eyes, unblinking.

The man's breath caught, but he was quickly able to control it. He showed no sign of emotion on his face. He had practiced all of his life, he hated to show emotion. Emotion was a betrayer.

The woman continued, "The spirits have told me that boy will bring misfortune to the village. We need to dispose of him properly."

"So we must send him away? To where?"

"We will send him to the Gods," she stated, her voice unwavering, "Of course some of the other men will take care of this. You will not be involved."

"No. I want to perform my duty to this village."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, her gaze still solid, looking for any sign of wavering in his decision.

"I am sure."

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I'm working on the next part as well. Since you all said to continue. I really appriciate all of the positive comments! Thank you! :D


End file.
